taerreafandomcom-20200214-history
The Politheol
The Politheol is the group of gods and goddesses in Taerrea. The Politheol consists of The Father, also known as The Universe, The god of creation Tato and his brother the god of destruction Decon, the Trinity, and the Reality and Conceptual gods. They are all ranked repectively. The Creation Before everything started, there was none. Then, a light flashed, so small yet was blindly bright. There it appeared a soul. The soul was there for a minute, then it exploded into something more. From there the Universe was born. The Universe was in fact a sentient being, capable of thoughts,and had omnipotence and omniscience. It was still small, and thought that he needs to be bigger, and it did. It made itself bigger, but it wasn't enough, so it made itself bigger once more. It kept continuing to make itself bigger until he decided to just keep getting bigger without stopping. The Universe thought that everything was empty. Inside it, outside it, there was none. So he created what we call as "matter", but what he created cannot exist without where to exist at. So he created what we call as "space" for a place for matter to exist. The Universe was pleased to what he created, but there was something missing. The matter that has been placed does not seem to change. The Universe wanted it to change naturally into things he wanted it to change into. So he created what we call as "time" so that the matter may change without the Universe doing anything. The Universe was pleased at what he created, but he saw that it was too dark, so he created light. The Universe marvels before his creation and realize that this is not enough. He wanted to create more, more and more. Stars were created, planets, asteroids, galaxies, and other celestial objects. The Universe eventually grew tired of creating the same things over and over again. It has omniscience, it knows everything, however, this destroys his creativity. Omniscience might seem has no limits, it actually has the consequence of making the creativity of a being to disappear. The Universe then thought of creating a being, a being that is powerful enough to create anything. So he made Tato, the god of creation. Tato had omnipotence over creation, but can't do anything other than that. The Universe commanded Tato to create anything he wanted, so Tato did create. Tato looked for a place to create to, and he found a planet, barren and dry, and decided to make it his. Tato began creating what he had in mind on the planet. Water, air, fire, all the things that he could think of. The Universe watched as Tato created. However, the Universe saw that Tato would eventually create a mistake and create too much, so he created Tato's brother, Decon the god of destruction. Tato was happy that he now have a brother, and order his brother to destroy the things he specifies, to which Decon agrees as he greatly respects his brother. Borh of them happily created and destroyed, until both of them decided to create "life". They agreed that the life that Tato will create will both have his power of creation and Decon's power of destruction, but not to the extent to that they can create and destroy planets at will. Tato created "life", but it was lacking. The life he created is empty and boring. It is not moving nor doing anything interesting. Tato and Decon was displeased and ordered Decon to destroy life. The Universe intervened and told them to wait. The universe gifted life The Essential Cores: the "Heart" and the "Soul". Then life started to move Gods of Reality: Ashburne = Fire, Aquila = Water, Aera = Air, Acren = Earth, T'orn = Sky, En = Light, Dekran = Darkness, Tekko = Technology, Naie = Nature, Arconis = Arc Gods of Concepts: Blazeon = War, Wize = Wisdom, Harmion = Peace, Unor = Chaos, Vunefea = Beauty, Boham = Emotion, DM = Entertainment, Vintana = Luck Category:Taerrea